Mr and Mrs Haddock (A Mr and Mrs Smith AU)
by Fanofthings95
Summary: When to people meet they say its Love at first sight but what If both lovers are hiding something from each other that put each other and their love in jeporady. (A HTTYD AU/Mr and Mrs AU)
1. First Sights

**Hi! This is my first fic EVER! So I hope you like it.**

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

Chap 1: Fine Sights

La Libertad, El Salvador

She quickened her pace through the crowded market as fast as she could, pushing people aside and softly saying excuse me as she made her way to the pier.

When she arrived she went to the nearest table and sat down, she took out her sunglasses from her handbag and putting it on and removing band that held her blond ponytail up, she took off the jean jacket she was wearing and threw it in the trash that was beside her. She than took off her tank top off revealing a bikini piece. After putting the tank top in her handbag she picked up the menu that was laid out in front of her and started to read the restaurant specials.

As she was reading she decided to take a look at her surroundings. The pier was crowded with natives, and tourist from all over who were here to enjoy the sights. She saw a vendor give a balloon to a small, gleeful child, an elderly couple holding hands as they made their way down the pier heading to the beach.

She decided to look into the restaurant only to see it crowded with patrons, all the seats were filled with a customers except for one. One customer wasn't seated at all but it didn't seem to bother him at all

Dressed in an olive green tank top that defined his muscles very well, white shorts that stop below his knees, and dark ray bands that hide the color of his eyes but brings out the color of his auburn hair.

He had his back against the counter of the bar with a drink in his left hand, He seemed to surveying the area in front of him as he took little sips of his drink.

She didn't know why but the man had caught of the blonde's attention for some strange reason, her stare seemed to caught his attention because now both seemed to be staring at each other.

The young man smiled as he waved to the blonde. Even if she was wearing sunglasses he still saw her blush as she turned away with a smile on her face, but her smile went way as she saw five uniformed officers with guns burst through the crowd at the entrance of the pier.

The men separated from each other and started to talk to some of the tourist that were around.

She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew it wasn't good.

"Perdone , Senora"

The blonde jumped at the voice as she saw one of the uniformed men appear behind her.

"Estas, Sola?"

The blonde looked at the man with a confused face as she tried to understand him

"Are you alone?"

"Oh" exclaimed finally understanding him

"Can you please answer the question madam"

"Right… actually I'm waiting for my…. my…." she says with a nervous look

"My what, Senora" the man said with a stern look

"Is there a problem officer"?

Both the blonde and officer raised their head to see the man who was at the bar right in front of them

The man took off the ray bands he was wearing revealing his emerald eyes to which caused the blonde to smile.

"Who are you" said the officer with an annoyed look

"I'm the boyfriend of this lovely lady to who you are talking to" replied the man while giving a smile to the blonde making her blush much more.

"Oh…I apologize"

The man sat across the red-faced blonde before turning his attention back to the officer.

"May I ask why you were asking my girlfriend if she was alone"

" A local drug lord was murdered while in custody "

"Oh my" said the blonde

"Yes, The only information we know is there was a tourist who was somehow involved"

"Well I hope you find the suspect" said the man with a smile

"Thank you, and again I apologize for interrupting your vacation and we hope you enjoy your stay in our lovely country" the uniformed man said with smile before turning and walking away back to the group

Both the man and woman were watching him walk away, as soon he was gone they both turned their attention back to each other

"Thank you for saving my butt" said the blonde with smile on her face

"Hey, I see a pretty lady in trouble and I got to react" said the man also with a smile on his face.

"I'm Astrid by the way" she said extending her hand to him

"Hiccup" he said taking her hand and shaking it

"So Hiccup, care for a drink"

"As long as I pay for the food"

"Oh I see your some sort of gentleman"

"I dabble in the gentleman arts"

Astrid couldn't help but laugh a little as hiccup gave him a crooked smile

They both saw something in each other that both couldn't hold back a smile knowing that something big was happening right in front of them with out them knowing.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Wow I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ill try to update it as soon as I can.**


	2. Perfect Remembrance

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**By the way, I should have made this point with the first chapter but I didn't have a clear idea of what to write. This story will be separated into three parts. Were currently on the first part. Just to let you know this story will begin with hiccstrid and It will end with hiccstrid.**

**Also leave a Review if you want **

**(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+) **

Chap 2: Perfect Remembrance

New York City, New York

A day later

The jet landed with a sudden screech as it landed on the runway, Hiccup sat in his seat while looking out the window looking at the city skyline clearly upset.

Wearing a black slim suit, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt, hiccup took out his smartphone and started to scroll through his contacts and stopping on a contact that said "Chief". Clicking on the name he brought the phone to his ear and waited until a very deep Scottish voice answered

"Hello?"

"Hey, Its me Hiccup, I just landed and I'm on my way to the office" he said while the jet made a complete stop

"Great, well talk than see you soon" he replied before hanging up

Hiccup put his phone away as he got up, he put his satchel on and made his way to the exit and down the stairs. As he made his way down he saw a black limousine waiting just a few feet from the jet.

Once he was in the car he waited until he reached his destination. He than took out his phone and plugged his headphones and looked out the window letting himself get lost in the music.

Hiccup was upset because he left the most beautiful girl back in that small country.

After their meal Hiccup and Astrid decided to walk down the pier as the sun set on the small village

Hiccup and Astrid were getting to know each other as they walked

"So Hiccup, what do you do for a living" she asked as she walked bumping shoulders with hiccup

"Well, my job is…umm…." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck

"What, is it embarrassing?" she teased

"No, but its boring … I'm a contractor" he admitted

Astrid couldn't help but giggle a bit-making hiccup blush for the first time since meeting him

"It's Boring, but I like Boring"

"Really" hiccup said with a smile

"Really"

"Ok than, you know a bit about me, how about you?" he said pointing both fingers at Astrid

"Well, I'm a photographer" she than took out her camera out of her bag and gave it to hiccup to show him

Looking through the photos hiccup couldn't help but be amazed by the things she saw, there was a photo of a mother holding her child, one of the vendors back down the pier, and some pictures of the wildlife.

"Wow" hiccup said with a smile on his face

"Thank you, but its not as exciting as being a contractor" she said with a smirk

"I know" hiccup said

Hiccup stopped and looked at the time, the smile on his face dropped

"What" Astrid asked "Is something wrong"

"ugh" hiccup groaned "I got to head back to my room, I have a flight back to the states early in the mourning"

"Oh" Astrid said with a disappointed look

Hiccup, seeing the look she had, gently grabbed hold of her hands and held them tight, Astrid looked up to Hiccup and stared into the emerald eyes that Astrid really liked

"Astrid, I really liked talking to you "

"I also liked talking to you too" Astrid said with a smile

"Hey" Hiccup stepped back and reached into his pocket and took out his phone " I should give you my number so we can…you know… talk"

The smile on Astrid grew a bit bigger "sure" she exclaimed

She looked around and went to the nearest table and asked the people who were sitting there if they had a pen. The man gave her a pen and she started to write something down on a napkin that was on the table, she than ripped it in half and came back to hiccup holding the two pieces of napkin and the pen, she handed Hiccup both the two pieces of the napkin and the pen.

"One has my number and the other one is for you can write your number"

Hiccup took the two pieces of napkin; he put the one with Astrid's number in his pocket and started to write his number on the blank piece of paper, he than handed the pen and his number to Astrid. Astrid ran back to the table where she got the pen and gave it back to the kind man. She came back to Hiccup smiling.

"So" Hiccup said as he slowly started walking backwards to the opposite direction, "I'll call you when I get back"

"Sure" Astrid said smiling as she saw Hiccup smile before turning around and started walking the opposite direction.

Astrid turned around and started walking. She felt her heart beat faster aster spending time with hiccup.

Before she even made two steps she felt someone grab her from behind and spin her around. Before she can react she felt the persons lips press onto hers. Her eyes opened wide to see Hiccup holding her close and kissing her. She didn't know what to do so she started to kiss him back. Both Hiccup and Astrid felt like they were the only ones on the pier.

When Hiccup pulled back he stared into Astrid eyes and smiled, Astrid couldn't help but smile back with a slight blush.

"I did that to leave us on good terms" hiccup said as cupped Astrid's face " Did it work?"

"Yes It did work" Astrid said with a smile

"Great" Hiccup said walking back again " Like I said before, I'll call you when I get back"

"Sure" Astrid said watching him leave before turning around heading back down the pier.

"Sir!"

Hiccup jumped when the driver called to him as he came back from his thoughts

"Yes?" Hiccup

"Were have arrived"

"Oh, ok than…thank you" hiccup said as he gave the driver five dollar bill before stepping out of the car.

Hiccup watched as the car pulled away before turning his attention on to the building. Hiccup stood in front of an old office building that wasn't tall like the other buildings in the city but it stood its ground against other buildings. Hiccup took a deep breath before heading inside. He passed the reception lady that was so focused on her game of Sudoku that he didn't notice Hiccup pass by. Hiccup went down a long hallway when he came to a door that said closet. He opened the door to find a small room with cleaning supplies on the sides and a Frank Sinatra poster across from where he's standing. He went to the poster and placed his hand on the very center, suddenly a green light appeared on the poster and it started to it scan hiccups hand. When Hiccup took his hand off a door slid open in front of him. A series of lights were turned on to show another hallway. As soon as hiccup stepped in the hallway the door behind him slid shut leaving the closet as it was before.

**(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)**

**This is pretty long, and I know I made a few mistakes here and there but Im still proud of my work.**

**Feel free to leave a review and advice to improve the story.**

**Im also on Tumblr also! My name is bagboy76**

**See you Next Chap yall!**


	3. Welcome Back

**Chap 3 is here for you all can enjoy. I'm going to try to introduce some character we all know and love in this chapter. The first part may not be that exciting but I can be sure that the second part will have more action **

**Enjoy.**

**(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)**

Chap 3: Welcome Back

New York City, New York

Astrid was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her ride; If there was one thing that Astrid hated was her lack of patience, Astrid was wearing a black coat over a white short sleeved collard shirt, a black mini skirt that stop just above her knee and capture her figure perfectly, black sunglasses, and a black business hand bag

Just as she was going to take out her phone a yellow cab pulled up right up to her. Relived, she put her phone away and stepped into the back seat of the car.

"Where two Miss" asked the cab driver.

"The corner of the 9th Ave and 16th St" replied Astrid

"By the way sorry for being late, traffic was fucking crazy" said the driver as he started to drive

"No problem"

"You enjoy yourself back there and enjoy the ride" said the driver winking at Astrid through the rear view mirror.

Astrid responded by giving a small smile before looking out the window. If there was one thing Astrid liked, it was rides; either long or short she loved having her thoughts to her self.

She closed her eyes and thought of the Hiccup, the man who she met at the pier. She never felt like this with any other man she met, with any other man she didn't feel any thing, but that all changed when she met hiccup.

She felt like she was walking on air when he kissed her and she wanted it to last forever, but sadly her dream ended when he had to leave. The only thing that reminded her of Hiccup was the number he gave her.

She took the number out of her pocket and twirled it in her hand before putting it back in her pocket

"Mam"

Astrid immediately put her attention on to the driver who was calling her.

"Yes"

"Were here," the driver said with a smile

"Oh, that was quick" said the shocked blonde

"Not for me, we hit traffic again" laughed the driver

Astrid giggled as she took out 40 dollars and handing it to the driver " Thanks, Keep the change" she said as she put on her bag and stepped out the cab

"No problem" the driver said before driving down the busy street.

Astrid turned her attention on to the shiny tall building in front of her as she made her way to the entrance. Once inside she made her way past the receptionist who greeted her kindly. Astrid made her way to the elevators and waited until her ride was here. Once the elevator arrived she stepped in and looked at the buttons. There were 25 buttons lined up in a row, but instead of pressing one she pressed the second and sixth button simultaneously causing the elevator to go down instead of up. Astrid waited until the elevator stopped and its doors opened to an huge all white oval shaped room with sharply dressed women

In the center of room laid 5 rows of desks each having one woman either typing or making important phone calls

On the far right there's a huge room to what seems like a gym where some women were exercising on one side of the gym while the other side some were sparring to what seemed like hand-to-hand combat

On the far left lies a room that looked like a shooting range where many of the women were firing various kinds of weapons

On the other side of the room from where Astrid was standing was the break room with a working flat screen TV and chairs and a small kitchen where some of the working women were talking and enjoying a nice cup of coffee

At the entrance of the break room was some stairs that lead to another lower floor

Astrid stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the stairs.

As she passed by the desk she was greeted by some of the women with quick hellos as they quickly returned to their work

Once Astrid reached the stairs she made her way sown the stairs to another floor similar to the floor before but this floor had more desks. The desks were surrounded with offices with three desks in each.

Astrid made her way to an office that said on the door

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Heather Whitman"

"Ruffnut Thorston"

Once inside she closed behind her and sat down at the center desk

As soon as she took her coat off a woman with long jet black hair came in, she was focused on a tablet in her hands as she made her way to the desk next to Astrid

"Mourning Heather" said Astrid

"Mourning Astrid" replied Heather still focused on her tablet

Heather was wearing a black blazer over a white blouse, black dress pants, black high heels, and glasses.

After a few more minutes of scrolling she stopped and turned her attention to Astrid.

"So how did the mission go?" she said

"It went well" said Astrid as she began to type on her computer but she felt Heather stare on her as she signed in

"Ok "she said placing her tablet on the desk and turning her chair so she was facing Astrid "What's wrong"

"Nothings wrong" said Astrid as she began to type on her computer

Heather crossed her arms and gave Astrid a are you kidding look.

"Don't give me that nonsense Astrid", said Heather with a look of determination "I've known you for almost six years now and I know when something is up, so you might as well tell me cause I wont give up until I find out" said Heather with a look of concern

Astrid turned to face Heather with an annoyed look before sighing and turning so she was face to face with Heather

"I met a guy" said Astrid, she waited for an response from Heather but the only response she got was a blank stare.

"Hea-" before Astrid got a word out Heather shot up and immediately closed the door and rushed back to her seat

"Spill Now!" said Heather with a stern look on her face. Astrid took a deep breath in and looked at Heather.

" I met a guy and we went on a date" said Astrid

"How do you know this guy"

"I met him at a Bar.."

"Astrid!" whined heather "You shouldn't meet a guy at a bar, It's just a bad mistake!"

"I know but this is different" said Astrid

"Can you at least tell me his name so I can look him up" said Heather

Astrid looked at her with a shocked look "No"

"Why not" said heather " Don't you want to know about this guy"

" I do know him" said Astrid " He's a contractor for a big business and he was on vacation"

"But you only had one date" exclaimed Heather " And it wasn't a proper regular date, It was more like a one night stand"

"We didn't have sex! We just kissed that's all"

Heather looked at her with a shocked look "That's even worse!"

"No, Besides he gave me his number so I can call him and-" before Astrid could finish her sentence Heather was right in front of her holding her arms tightly and looking straight into her eyes

"Astrid you need to look into this guy because if he isn't what he says he is, than you're in big trouble"

Astrid looked at her with an annoyed look before shrugging her hands off

"Fine, Ill do it, and Ill prove to you he's all right"

"Ok than" said heather as she rolled back to her desk "You know I worry about my friends Astrid"

"You worry about everything" Astrid replied with a smile on her face. Heather smiled back before going back to her computer. But the thought of Hiccup not being what he says he is lingered on her mind for a bit. With her curiosity getting bigger she couldn't help but give in. As she logged on the computer databases she typed in the name "Hiccup Haddock". What came up were three results. The first one was of an elderly man who died quite a while ago. The second one was a middle-aged man in his early 50's. The third one was a man in his early 20's. Astrid clicked and closed her eyes as she wished Hiccup true to his heart to what he said. She opened her eyes and looked at his profile. She skipped the personal information as she looked at his job profile.

What she saw made her breath a sigh of relief. Hiccup was telling the truth as she read that Hiccup was employed as a contractor. She leaned back in her chair relieved. She took the number out her pocket and looked at the number before putting it back in her pocket. She looked at the screen and smiled as exited out of hiccups profile and returned to her work.

(+)(+)(+)(+(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**The Idea heather to me in this universe is Heather is a shy genius who enjoys being alone around her friends. The reason I made her like this cause in School of Dragons she works with alchemy so I thought maybe make her a brainiac**

**This so far the most difficult chapter I ever did but I hope you enjoyed it. I also got another Fic that I might write set in the HTTYD movie verse.**

**Friendly reminder that I don't own HTTYD and to leave a review and cross our fingers that the next chapter will be up soon! **


	4. The Talk

**Chap 4 people! I hope you enjoy it**

**Quick announcement, I recently started school again so expect that I might delay on updates and such**

**(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)**

Chap 4: The Talk

If there was one thing Hiccup hated when going to work was the whole process of getting in the office itself. The whole process involved Hiccup going through a secret passage in a broom closet, going down a set of stairs that led to another door that opens to an elevator. Once in the elevator Hiccup pressed the only button that was on the panel and instead of going up or down it starting to go foreword. Hiccup waited for the elevator to stop as it passed through a long tunnel. Once the elevator stopped the doors opened to a pair of stairs that led to a small room with a desk. Sitting at the desk was a receptionist much different to the one at the building.

The receptionist was much younger with red shiny hair. Just as Hiccup walked up to the desk, she looked up smiled

"Mourning Agent Night fury"

"Mourning Abigail" said Hiccup with a smile "Anything new for me today?"

"Yes, The Chief wants to see you in his office"

The mere mention of the Chief made the smile on Hiccup turn into a frown. "Oh boy"

"Do you know why? " asked Abigail with a concern look

"Yeah" hiccup said "I got an Idea on what the topic is about"

"Oh" said Abigail "Well I don't want to hold up any more of your time" she reached to her left and pressed a button that caused a door behind her to open.

"Thanks" said Hiccup as he walked towards the door.

The door led to an open wide greyish room with circular cubicles lined up in a neat row of two. On the sides of the cubicle were two sets of stairs. The stairs led to another floor with more cubicles and a few offices.

"Hiccup!" said a deep voice , Hiccup turned to see a heavy built man with a prosthetic foot and hand dressed in a tucked in plaid shirt and jeans wobbling his way to Hiccup.

"Hey Gobber"

About time you came back, Stoick been meaning to talk to you before you left on your little vacation. The moment Gobber mentioned that name his faced dropped.

"Oh don't give me that look, You've been putting this down for awhile so you might as well get it over today" said gobber with an annoyed look

"That's why I'm here aren't I?"

"Well if you don't talk to him now Ill make sure your tied on the next rocket heading to space" Gobber said as he started to walk away slowly the other way

Hiccup shook his head and made his way up the stairs and passed the cubicles heading towards the biggest office that was there. When he made his way to the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"Come In" said a deep voice

Hiccup turned the handle and walked in. The office was neatly organized with a desk in the center. Sitting behind the desk stood a big, strong man with a huge red beard that connects to his equally red hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail. The man was writing something on a notepad that he didn't notice hiccup had come in until hiccup closed the door. He looked up from his work and smiled

"Hiccup" he said with an excited tone.

"Hey Dad" hiccup said with a nervous tone.

Being the son of the head of the office had its benefits but being the son means His father expected a lot from him which he didn't liked at all.

Stoick stood up from his seat and walked over to hiccup and embraced him in a big hug before setting him back down on the floor and returning back to his seat

"How was your trip?" Stoick said with a gleeful tone

"It went well, saw some sights and met some interesting people" Hiccup said with a nervous tone as he sat down in the chair across from his father.

"That's great son, See this is why you'll be perfect for the new position"

When Stoick mentioned the positioned, Hiccup turned stiff

"Dad, are you sure I'm ready?

"If I'm sure? HA!"

"Dad, Im serious I really want to stay in the field for a bit longer with my group"

Stoick stared at his son with wide eyes before taking a deep breath

"Son I know you're the best one out of all the people here, but I cant stay in this chair forever giving you your mission."

Hiccup stared at his father with a look of guilt

"I just got back with your mother and I want to spend as much time I can with her, She also agrees with me with my choice"

"I know you want to spend time with mom, but I'm just worried about being charge. That's all"

Stoick stood up from his chair and made his way to hiccup and resting a hand on hiccups shoulder.

"Hiccup… I'm not going to change my mind" Hiccup gave his father a disappointed look.

"The only way you can avoid this is if your die on the field, which is unlikely to happened, or you have a family to feed"

Hiccup eyes widened when he mentioned family and an Idea popped in his mind, which made him smile.

"Wait, what if I told you I met some one" said Hiccup standing up. Stoick gave him an annoyed look

"Hiccup, you said that about the last girl and look what happened there!"

"I know!" the memory gave him chills down his spine "But this is different"

Stoick went back to chair and gave Hiccup a stern look "How different?"

"I met her when I was away and she wanted me to call her as soon as I got back" said hiccup with an excited look.

Stoick stared at his son with another annoyed look "Hiccup one, you just met her, two, you don't even know her!"

"That's why I should get to know her"

Stoick shook his head and glared at his son

"Fine, but on one condition" Hiccup stared at his father with a nervous look

"She meets us in five weeks, that's enough time for you both can get to know each other"

Hiccup immediately smiled and began to make his way to the door before turning to look at his father one more time "You wont regret this dad, not one bit"

"Lets hope I don't regret this at all" said Stoick with a stern expression before returning to his work

Once Hiccup was out the door he jumped and clicked his heels. Not only was he given an excuse to talk to a beautiful girl, he can stay in his position just a bit longer.

With the happy thought in his head he made his way to his office in hope of calling Astrid after having her in his head all day.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**AN: I sorry this took to long, I had trouble with the direction I was going and with school and I started writing a new fan fiction but not foe HTTYD, but for Dangan Ronpa. I have Chap 5 started and I hope I can do better than this. **


	5. It's A Date

**I've been having trouble trying to find the right direction for this story and I hope I can figure it out soon.**

**So any way, Here's Chap 5**

**(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)**

Chap 5: It's a Date

" Im telling you I don't like it" said heather as she walked alongside Astrid towards her apartment in the bustling city

Astrid couldn't help but smile as Heather complained about other peoples problems. This shows that Heather is a true friend at some times. For as long as she known Heather she was always worried about one thing and another the next day But if anything decided to harm anyone she loves, she turns into a true warrior

"Whats wrong with it?" questioned Astrid with a sly smile

"Whats wrong with it! Your actually going to call him! That's why"

Stopping in front of a Brownstone Home Astrid turned to face heather with a smile on her face. Heather saw this and breathed a sigh of defeat

"Your not going to listen to me, are you?"

Astrid patted her head "You bet". She turned and made her way up the stairs to the door with a key in her hand and heather right behind her. Before she put the key in the key hole she stopped and pressed her ear on to the door

"What's wrong?" said Heather with a concern look. She was cut off from saying anything more by a wave of Astrid hand. Astrid slowly put the key in the keyhole and slowly opened the door. Once the door was opened Heather heard voices inside. Astrid immediately had her hand in her purse and took out a small carry gun and slowly took a step inside. With Heather in tow they slowly made their way down the hall. Astrid heard a high pitch laugh and the voices that seem it could be from the TV. Astrid eyes widened when she finally realized who it was. Putting the gun back in her purse she made her way into the living room leaving a confused heather in the hall way.

Sitting on Astrid's couch watching TV sat a tall blond woman around the age of Astrid. She was wearing black running shoes, grey baggy sweatpants, and a dark green tank top. Sensing someone behind her she turned a smiled at Astrid.

"About time you got home, I was about to leave of boredom," she said returning to the TV

Heather came out of the hallway and when she saw who It was a frown appeared on her face

"RUFFNUT, Where the hell were you today?" complained Heather

Ruff turned and when she saw Heather her smile immediately went away "Ugh!, Why did you bring Mrs. Party-pooper"

"Because she's part of the team" Astrid replied as she set her bag down and taking off her jacket "Or did you forget?"

Ruffnut got off the coach and made her way to the kitchen opening the fridge and taking a piece of cheese out and facing an annoyed Astrid "No, I just wanted see her get mad" Ruff turned to face Heather and smiled. Heather stood there with her arms crossed and glared at ruffnut as she made her way back to the couch.

"How did you even get into my house?"

"Uhh, Back window" ruffnut replied eating the cheese

Astrid sighed as she took a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water

"You know you were supposed to check in after you came back" said Heather as she moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch

"Ill do it tomorrow, don't get your panties in a bunch"

Astrid couldn't help but laugh as Heather and Ruffnut got into another argument

"Cant you guys get along for one day?"

Both Heather and Ruffnut turned to look at Astrid than at each other "NO" they said in sync

Astrid felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and proceeded to take it out as she put her drink on the counter. Seeing the caller ID she showed a look of confusion at the unknown number, She looked up to see Heather and Ruffnut still arguing as she answered it

" Hello?"

"Astrid?"

Astrid immediately froze as she recognized the voice on the other end

"Hiccup?"

She thought she was quiet but she than realized she was wrong as she noticed both Heather and Ruffnut staring right at her, Ruff with a confused look and Heather glaring at Astrid

"Astrid," Heather said calmly "Is that the Guy?"

"What Guy?" asked Ruff still confused on what is going on

Astrid stared at both girls before rushing down the hall

"ASTRID!" yelled Heather as she started to follow Astrid with Ruff right behind her

Astrid ran up the stairs and entered the nearest bedroom. As soon she locked the door she felt Heather knocking on the door "Astrid open the door!"

"Astrid? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, Everything's fine Hiccup"

As heather kept banging on the door Ruffnut laid casually on the wall with a face of curiosity

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Heather breathed a sigh of annoyance as she stopped banging for a moment

"Astrid met a guy while she was away and they kind of hooked up"

A smile slowly grew on Ruffnuts face at the sudden realization

"Why didn't you tell me it was about a guy?" laughed Ruffnut as she shoved Heather lightly to the side

"Invading other peoples privacy is my speciality" said Ruffnut as she kicked the door down making it fall flat on the door

They both peered inside to see an empty room with an open window

Astrid quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop stopping to catch her breath with the phone still held up to her ear

"Uh, Did I call at a bad time?"

"NO, You called during my daily jog" she panted

"Oh, Ok than, I just called to talk to you"

"Really, That's great!"

"I feel like we didn't actually get to know each other back in Salvador, soo"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you on a date"

Astrid couldn't help but jump in excitement, but she was cut off by loud shout. Turning around Astrid saw Ruffnut running at her with a smile on her face with Heather right behind her

"Shit"

"Astrid?"

"Um, no not you" she said as she started running towards the edge of the roof and jumping on to the next

"Are you sure you aren't busy?"

"No, Im just (pant, pant, pant) running and talking" said Astrid as she went down a fire escape

"But wait," said Astrid as she landed on the ground "You don't know where I am?"

"Well, I'll just go to you than"

"Aww, You'd do that for me?" said Astrid as she hailed a Taxi and got in

"Sure, Just tell me where you are and Ill be there before you know it

As Astrid sat in the back of the taxi finally catching her breathe "Im in New York" she finally said

"…"

"Hiccup?"

"…Well, I don't have to travel far"

"Why?"

"Astrid… I live in New York"

Astrid couldn't help but shriek in joy causing the driver to give her an annoyed glance

"That's great, than it's a date then" said Astrid as she was finally calmed down

"G-Great! There's a restaurant in Times Square called the Dragons Lair, Your going to love it!"

"That's Awesome! I'm Free on Saturday, Will that work?"

"That's Perfect! Ill see you there" with that Hiccup hanged up leaving Astrid filled with joy, but before Astrid could shriek with joy the car stopped abruptly, In front of the car stood Ruffnut and Heather, Ruffnut breathing heavily with a smile on her face and Heather in the same state but with a frown on hers

Heather went to the side of the Taxi and opened the door

"As"pant"trid"

Astrid handed a twenty-dollar bill to the driver and stepped out with a smile on her face, As the Taxi pulled away Ruffnut walked to Heather and Astrid with her arms crossed and a smile on her face

"So are you going to tell us, WHO, This Hiccup is?"

"You'll meet him, but not now" laughed Astrid as she started to walk home

"Sometimes you worry me as much as Ruffnut does," said Heather as she followed right behind. Ruffnut couldn't help but laugh at the comment

"Astrid's, Crazier than me!"

"That's why she's in charge" sighed Heather as they walked next to Astrid.

As they walked in silence for a bit, Astrid cleared her throat "Any one want some Ice Cream, My treat"

Both Heather and Astrid hooked an arm around Astrid's "Like old times" said Ruffnut

"Like Old times" agreed Heather

Astrid couldn't help but smile as her best friends finally are at peace

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**Im sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I have school and Im planning on making a movie this semester for my Film Club**

**Im On tumblr under the name bagboy 76, And I do Drabble Request and updates on my other Blog "fandomanthropology"**


	6. Preparation

**Im sorry If any one were getting tired of waiting and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I have a lot on my plate with school and a sick grandpa, everything seem to going to be crazy, but I'll pull through. Enjoy! **

Chap 6: Preparation's

"RIGHT HOOK, JAB, LEFT HOOK"

Hiccup tried his best at following Gobbers commands and dodging his opponent's advances

Wearing training shorts and a tank top that stuck to his body by all the sweat Hiccup was making, Hiccup toyed with his opponent as he dodged another punch

"NOW PIVET BEHIND HIM AND TAKE HIM OUT!" Shouted Gobber standing near the benches with on hand on his hip

In one swift movement Hiccup was behind his opponent and wrapping his arms around him lifting him up and slamming him on to the mat.

"FUCK!" He shouted as he lay on the floor with his hands holding his mid section. Even with heavy padding all over him he still felt the pain that was bestowed upon him. Hiccup stood over his opponent breathing and sweating heavily before turning towards Gobber.

"Time?"

Instead of answering Gobber pointed his thumb towards a large man wearing a white t-shirt and green gym shorts typing something on his laptop. He looked up from his computer and noticed Hiccup looking at him

"Oh" he said, "You were 35 seconds longer than last time"

Hiccup groaned as he picked up his water bottle and taking a big drink of water before tossing it to the side

"Come on Fishlegs" he said, "I can't be that slow"

All Fishlegs can do was give Hiccup a shrug "Well, It was satisfying to see you beat Snotlout again"

"FUCK YOU!"

Now standing he took off his headgear revealing his sweaty, bruised face

"The reason he can beat me is because He was bitch slapped with fucking puberty!" he shouted as he pointed to Hiccup. All Hiccup could do was laugh.

"Didnt you always beat me up when we were kids?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Well, this can be your reparation" he said with a smile

Gobber made his way towards the arguing Cousins in hope to avoid another unnecessary fight "Alright, Alright, Hit the showers before I knock you both on your arses"

Snotlout murmured to him self as he made his way towards the locker rooms with Fishlegs right behind

Just as Hiccup was about leave Gobber stopped him "Oy, we need to talk"

Hiccup sighed a breath of annoyance as turned to face Gobber

"You were off your game today, you know that right?"

"And let me guess," he said with a tone "Your going to make me work overtime"

"No" Gobber responded as he took a seat and crossed his legs "Were going to talk"

Hiccup gave him a look filled with shock and confusion "Talk?"

"Yes Talk"

Gobber gently patted the seat next to him, Hiccup eyed Gobber carefully as he took the seat beside him

"You okay gobber?" asked Hiccup

"Well my therapist wanted me to be…. less…aggressive when I talk to people"

"You're seeing a therapist, since when?"

Gobber scratched his chin as he tried to remember, "What year were you born?

Hiccup closed his mouth knowing if he said anything he'll get hit

"Just forget about it, What I wanted to talk to you about yer Father"

Hiccup breathed heavily as he gave Gobber an annoyed look "I really don't want to talk about him"

"To late, you sat down so were going to talk, You know our father wants you to be next in line after him"

"I know, but its not me Gobber" Hiccup said taking a quick drink from his water bottle "I cant handle all that responsibility"

Gobber just laughed as he wiped a fake tear from his eye "You can handle a gun, you can handle a knife, and you can handle taking a life of a drug lord, I think you can handle the role of Chief"

"But that's what my dad wants from me the moment I was born" said Hiccup as he stood up and began grabbing his stuff from the bench "Im willing to do MY job but I don't want HIS job"

"And when your father decides to retire what are you going to do then?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Hiccup as he turned to face gobber face to face. When Hiccup calmed down he turned to head into the locker rooms to change "Ill see you later Gobber"

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

"Toothless, I'm home" said Hiccup as walked into his studio apartment. As soon as the door closed a black cat came running towards hiccup and began rubbing himself on his leg. Hiccup smiled as he knelt down and rubbed his back earning a small purr from toothless. Hiccup gently picked toothless into his arms and carried him to the couch where hiccup sat down letting toothless curl up on his lap

"Your lucky Toothless, You don't have to worry what I have to go through"

Toothless purred silently as he lay on Hiccups lap

The inside of Hiccups pants vibrated which caused toothless to move off of Hiccups lap and onto the seat next to him, Hiccup reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. On the screen was a message from Astrid, which caused Hiccup to smile:

ASTRID: Hey

HICCUP: Hey

ASTRID: Cant wait for tomorrow

HICCUP: Me too

ASTRID: What's the name of the restaurant?

HICCUP: Its called Raven Point. Times square

ASTRID: Thx, CANT WAIT! C u Tomorrow ;)

HICCUP: C u tomorrow too

With that Hiccup got off from his seat with a stretch and a yawn. He made his way into his room to get ready for bed.

"_At least there's one thing I'm prepared for"_

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will involve the Date between Hiccup and Astrid. If you have any questions about how I can improve the story, or questions on updates Im on tumblr under the name "fandomanthropology" where I do Drabble Request. Remember to leave a Review!**


End file.
